


El océano en sus ojos.

by Caliaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa
Summary: Decidí que no quería perderme en otros ojos que no fueran los suyos.Fleurmione.one shot utilizando personajes de Harry Potter pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 14





	El océano en sus ojos.

Victoire corrió a su biblioteca para escoger el libro que Hermione iba a leerle esa noche. La castaña la siguió hasta su habitación dándose como perdedora ante la carrera que ella misma le había propuesto a la niña. El rostro de la pequeña se contrajo en una marcada mueca de enojo al no encontrar lo que parecía buscar en tu biblioteca. 

— ¿Qué ocurre, Vic? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. 

— No encuentro nada que me resulte interesante para esta noche, Herms. —torció su boca al igual que lo hacía la castaña. Tantos años viviendo juntas habían servido para mimetizar gestos y más. 

— Tranquila. Veamos. —se inclinó junto a ella y revisó la pequeña biblioteca que ella misma había ayudado a armar. 

Dio un vistazo rápido y se sorprendió al notar que su pequeña compañera de lecturas estaba en lo cierto, no había nada nuevo e interesante. Comenzó a tomar uno por uno los libros y a juzgarlos junto a Victoire. 

— ¿Qué te parece si leemos otra vez el libro de tu padrino Charlie? 

— Las canciones de Norberta ya no me resultan tan divertidas, son cuentos para niños. Creo que hoy me gustaría algo más de romance. 

— ¿Romeo y Julieta? 

— Algo menos trágico, Herms, ellos mueren. 

— Está bien. —pensó un momento, tratando de encontrar algún título que pudiera resultarle entretenido a la niña. — ¿Qué te parece si leemos el libro que tía Daphne escribió? 

— Tengo una idea mejor. 

— Dime que se te ocurrió preciosa. —Hermione se puso de pie y luego se sentó en la cama. 

— Quiero que me cuentes como fue que te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mamá. —la mayor la miró claramente sorprendida. —Papá siempre me cuenta que notó que estaba enamorado de Ad cuando bailaron en la boda del tío Ron y Blaise. Pero ninguna de ustedes me ha dicho algo sobre cómo notaron o se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamoradas. 

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente. La curiosidad de Victoire esa demasiada y jamás se quedaba con la duda. Le encantaba averiguar sobre los romances de toda su familia pero, tenía razón, ellas jamás le habían comentado algo sobre eso. 

— Está bien pero, acuéstate. —se levantó y corrió las sábanas para que la niña entrara y así pudiera arroparla. —Te contaré mi parte de la historia. 

— ¿Me dirás cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mamá? —Hermione asintió con una sonrisa ante el interés y la emoción de Victoire. —Eso es genial porque todo lo otro ya lo sé. 

— Eso es verdad, conoces todo. —Hermione suspiró y comenzó a relatarle. —Yo llevaba saliendo un año, aproximadamente con tu madre. Ella realmente me hacía muy feliz. Me gustaba pasar todo el tiempo con ella y contigo. Disfrutaba mucho nuestros paseos, sobre todo cuando íbamos a la Madriguera. 

— Era divertido, recuerdo que siempre me llevaban a los columpios que eran de los tíos Fred y George. Había otro que era más alto que esos, creo que era el de tío Percy. 

— ¿Recuerdas? Nos divertíamos mucho las tres. —le dijo mientras acomodaba la manta sobre ella. —Un tiempo después de que cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario de novias, el tío Viktor y la tía Daphne se casaron. Yo era la madrina por parte de tu tío lo cual me tenía muy emocionada y nerviosa. 

— ¿A esa boda fue la que asististe con un vestido celeste que era igual al mío? 

— Sí, tú viste mi vestido y le pediste a tus padres uno igual para ti, incluso recuerdo haber oído como amenazabas a tu padre con no ir a la boda si no llevabas un vestido como el mío. 

— Bueno, ¡realmente me gustaba mucho! —justificó mientras reía. 

— A tu madre y a mí nos invitaron por separado pero, decidimos ir juntas. Esa fue nuestra primera fiesta importante a la que asistimos como una pareja. Ese día tú fuiste con tu padre a la fiesta, nosotras teníamos que estar muy temprano porque, cómo ya dije, yo era la madrina. Nos preparamos para la boda en casa de mi mamá. 

— ¿La abuela Jean ya era novia de la abuela Cissa? —cuestionó mientras contaba con sus dedos. 

— No, linda, ellas aún no estaban juntas. —le sonrió. —Tu madre se colocó un precioso vestido de un color verde muy suave, tenía unos bordados de flores muy pequeñas y llevaba su cabello suelto. Ese día no quería peinarse. 

— Mamá nunca quiere peinarse pero su cabello lo hace prácticamente solo, como el mío. 

— Exacto, eso es algo que a mí no me pasa. 

— Pero, a todos nos gusta tu cabello rebelde. —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras bostezaba. 

— A mí me gusta también, aunque hay días en los que me gustaría dejarlo súper cortito. 

— Te quedaría hermoso también. —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojitos somnolientos. 

— Eres una ternurita. —tocó su nariz con el dedo índice. —Ese día mientras nos preparábamos tu madre se acercó a mí y se puso de inclinó enfrente mío. Yo la había estado mirando un largo tiempo mientras ella se maquillaba y colocaba perfume. —Hermione suspiró. —Tu madre parecía flotar, siempre dije que ella es como un ángel en la Tierra. Cuando la vi allí, frente a mí me detuve en sus ojos. 

— Mamá tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, son más oscuros que los míos. 

— Tú tienes los ojos idénticos a los de tu padre. En cambio tu madre, ella tiene el océano en sus ojos. En ese momento me perdí en su mirada por varios minutos sin quererlo pero, no me molestó para nada haberlo hecho. Ella me veía como si yo fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial. Recuerdo que ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a verme fijamente a los ojos. Esa vez elegí perderme en ellos para siempre, me sentía segura bajo si mirada. 

— ¿Fue ahí? ¿Fue ahí cuando lo notaste? 

— Fue ahí cuando lo confirme, creo que siempre lo supe. Pero, fue allí en la casa de mi madre, mientras íbamos camino a una boda que acepté que amaba a Fleur con todo mi corazón. Entendí que realmente me había enamorado y que no quería perderme en otros ojos que no fueran los suyos. Nunca tuve la intención de navegar porque podía ver siempre que yo quisiera el océano en sus ojos. 

— Eso es —los ojos de Victoire se fueron cerrando acompañados por un bostezo. —, muy hermoso mami. 

Victoire cayó rendida ante el sueño. Hermione se levantó lentamente y acomodó mejor las mantas de la niña, quitó el cabello de su rostro delicadamente y deposito un beso en su frente. 

— Bonsoir, ma chère Victoire. Dormez bien. 

Salió de la habitación dejando encendida solo la luz de noche. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se dispuso a bajar la escalera. En el sofá de la sala se encontraba Fleur junto a Camille y Seraphine dormidas en sus carritos. 

— ¿Qué cuento le contaste esta noche, amor? 

— Fue algo mucho mejor que un cuento. —le sonrío. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá mientras Fleur la abrazaba por los hombros y procedía a darle un beso en el cabello. 

— Te amo. 

— Y yo a ti, Herms, y yo a ti.


End file.
